Various compounds have been examined for their potential as agricultural and horticultural insecticides, and among them, certain kinds of condensed heterocyclic compounds have been reported to be useful as insecticides (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to 7). The literature, however, does not disclose any compound in which a cycloalkyl pyridyl group is bound to a benzoxazole compound.